


Something Important

by cloudcraft



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcraft/pseuds/cloudcraft
Summary: "Why the heck did Juza want Banri at their house for dinner? It wasn’t like their mom hadn’t seen Banri before, she went to all the Autumn Troupe plays just like Kumon did... Was it because he wanted to introduce Banri specifically as the leader of his troupe? As like, a thank you?"Kumon just can't figure out why his big brother would want to inviteBanri, of all people, to eat dinner with their mom.





	Something Important

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Star for Full Bloom Fanletters! Thanks as always to [bananashiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananashiro/) for editing.

When Juza broke the news during one of their rare dinners back at home, Kumon nearly dropped his spoon on the dinner table.

“Huh? Bro, why’re you inviting _Banri_ over?”

Juza curled his lip slightly, looked off to the side, and shrugged.

“Don’t worry about it, Kumon.” 

“But—”

Kumon craned his body to the side, shoving his hands into Juza’s field of view to get his attention again when their mom grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him back into place.

“Kumon, spoons are for carrying food to your mouth, not waving around.” 

“But Mom—!”

 

Even when he asked again after dinner, Juza gave the same reply of “don’t worry” and ruffled his hair, and—well, to be honest, Kumon got a little distracted by the hair ruffling because he just wanted Juza to do it again, and then he realized it was the perfect chance to tell that funny story from improv practice that he’d been wanting to tell Juza all day but forgot, and it really didn’t have the same impact unless he reenacted the whole thing—...

The Banri thing didn’t pop into his head again until he was laying in his bed at night, staring up at the posters of baseball stars and Lansky watching over him from the wall. Whenever he saw that poster, his mind replayed that awesome moment when Lansky flipped over a table in one of the shootout scenes, and then he’d remember Luciano’s next line, and _that_ reminded him of stupid Banri and the dinner invitation. 

Well, he owed Banri one for helping him out during First Crush Baseball. But when he did nothing but laze around the dorm and make fun of Juza, Kumon couldn’t help but get mad at Banri all over again. 

Why the heck did Juza want Banri at their house for dinner? It wasn’t like their mom hadn’t seen Banri before, she went to all the Autumn Troupe plays just like Kumon did... Was it because he wanted to introduce Banri specifically as the leader of his troupe? As like, a thank you?

That was dumb. Banri was the one who should be thanking _Juza_ for all his hard work!

Kumon thrashed his legs and pulled his covers up over his head, whining into the worn fabric. 

“Whyyyy~ Stupid Banriiii~”

 

The next day, Juza went out during the afternoon and came back in the evening with Banri in tow. Kumon lurked in the hallway shadows, watching his mom’s back as she greeted Banri and ushered them inside.

“I’ve heard so much about you, Banri, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you without a big stage in the way.” 

“Pleasure to meet you properly, Ms. Hyodo, though our stage really isn’t that big.” Banri laughed, dipping his head as he stepped over the threshold and shucked off his shoes. “Bet you’ve heard some pretty harsh things, huh.”

“Oh, don’t be silly. After all you’ve done for Juza and Kumon, they would never.” As if she were psychic, she turned around to give Kumon a pointed smile. “Right? Kumon, come here and say hello.”

Kumon frowned and shuffled forward to say “hey” and wave, but kept his attention on Juza. Ever since they came inside, Juza kept loitering behind Banri, glancing between him and their mom like he was waiting for something. But what? Was he worried that Banri was going to say something dumb and upset their mom?

“Real nice place you’ve got here, Ms. Hyodo,” Banri said, looking shamelessly around their front hall. “These side tables are from Fred & Fred, right?” 

Kumon narrowed his eyes. Trust Banri to try to name drop some random furniture store, but there was no way that he could guess just by looking—

“You’re the first person to notice!” his mom laughed and guided him over to the kitchen. “Normally I don’t go for fancy places like that, but our old shelves were getting really beat up...”

“They look nice, it was a good choice.” 

Sighing, Kumon followed the three of them down the hall. 

As they passed through the door, he spotted Banri look over his shoulder and lock eyes with Juza for a split second, like he was asking a question. Juza just nodded and Banri pressed his lips together, returning the nod before carrying on his conversation with their mom like nothing happened. 

Neither of them seemed to notice that Kumon caught this exchange, though Juza shoved his hands hard in his pockets and hunched his shoulders up as he went into the kitchen. The crease in Kumon’s forehead deepened.

What was even going on here?

 

“Banri, do you like beef stew? I would have asked your preferences in advance, but Juza didn’t tell me you were coming until just yesterday.” 

“S’fine, I’ll eat basically anything. Beef stew sounds great.” 

Banri cast another sideways glance in Juza’s direction when he chose a seat, hovering between the head of the table and the spot next to Juza—Kumon’s seat, always had been. But instead of telling Banri that, Juza looked over his shoulder at Kumon.

“Kumon, you mind sitting on the end today?” 

Kumon’s jaw dropped. 

“ _WHAT??_ ”

“Kumon,” his mom called from the sink. “We have a guest, don’t raise your voice.” 

Kumon tried to put together a counter-argument but only vague noises of indignance and hurt came out of his mouth.

“It’s just for today,” Juza added, patting his shoulder. “I’ll explain later.” 

“MmmmMMmmmmm...” Kumon grumbled, skulking around to the seat on the end of the table. Banri raised an eyebrow at Juza and spoke under his breath.

“Hyodo, you sure?” 

“Yeah. Just sit.” 

Banri lowered himself into Kumon’s seat at the same time as Kumon plopped down, sighing. What reason could Juza possibly have for wanting Banri to sit next to him? Sure, they sat next to each other a lot during dinner at the dorms, but it always seemed like they were ignoring each other or arguing about something.

Come to think of it, why _did_ they sit together so often? Did they have something they needed to talk about regularly? Like something to do with Autumn Troupe? 

Kumon kept his eyes glued to Banri and Juza as he wiped down the table and Banri continued chatting with their mom. Juza stood up to help their mom carry plates over to the table, and he watched Banri jump a little when Juza reached over his shoulder to put his plate down. 

Weird. Weird weird weird. Even after mumbling a distracted “thanks for the food” and digging in, Kumon continued his surveillance of the two of them. More like he couldn’t tear his eyes away until he figured out what was going on here. 

“So Banri,” their mom said, letting her beef stew cool in favor of chatting with _Banri_ of all people. “I heard you helped out Kumon during his first play too. But you’re in different troupes, right?” 

“Ah, yeah.” Banri set his spoon down and gave her one of his handsome idol-tier smiles he always gave the Director. How dare he. “Hyodo—er, Juza and I are in Autumn Troupe, so our performances come after Summer Troupe in the overall schedule. I had some free time, so, you know. But in the end, Kumon took care of it on his own. I didn’t need to step in.”

Augh! Was that praise? Did that count as praise? Kumon took a extra big spoonful of his beef stew and shoved it in his mouth.

“Would have been funny to see you try to do a comedy though,” Juza said, snorting. 

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean?” Banri’s usual comeback didn’t have its usual bite—was he on his best behavior because he was in front of their mom? Juza shrugged.

“Comedy is harder than it looks. It’s real deep.”

Banri rolled his eyes.

“Well if you love it so much, why don’t you just join Kumon in Summer Troupe?”

Kumon sat straight up in his seat. Juza? In Summer Troupe...!?

Come to think of it, Juza had sounded pretty interested lately when Kumon told him stories about practicing with the rest of the Summer guys. He said stuff like “huh, never thought about that” and “wonder if I could try that too.” He even laughed when Kumon reenacted scenes from improv practice.

At the time, Kumon had just encouraged him to try different comedy exercises for fun, because Juza was even cooler than Tenma and he could definitely do comedy if he tried. 

But was Juza so interested in comedy that he’d be willing to leave Autumn Troupe? Was that why he invited Banri over for dinner? To like, formally resign from Autumn? But Autumn Troupe would be nothing without Juza...!

“YOU CAN’T.” 

Kumon stood up suddenly, shoving his chair back and slamming his hands on the table. All three pairs of eyes turned to face him, each with different degrees of surprise and incredulity. Kumon soldiered on. 

“You can’t just invite Banri over to ask to leave Autumn Troupe! Banri _needs_ you!” 

This time, Juza’s mouth fell open. Banri’s hand flew up to stifle his laughter. His mom reached over to yank him back down into his seat. 

“Kumon, what has gotten into you today—?”

“It’s okay,” Juza interrupted, setting his spoon down. “I think... I didn’t explain myself right.”

He glanced at Banri. Banri glanced right back. Juza cleared his throat and folded his hands in his lap. Kumon’s eyes darted between the two of them, growing more confused by the second. 

Huh? Huh??

“Mom,” Juza said, “I have something I wanna tell you.”


End file.
